Nippon no Kiiri Senko
by Toni Boloni
Summary: This legend speaks about one man who becomes the greatest samurai during the Edo Period, how he gains back what he lost and achieves much more than he expected. - Alternate Universe - MxK - R&R - ON HOLD
1. Prologue

***Author note at end.**

****Naruto and its characters do not belong to me, however the story idea itself does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In a land known as Japan, or namely called Nippon by its inhabitants, this country had endured many events such as other existing countries around it. From poverty to famine, political and economic reconstruction was sought out for, and if not a new compromise came forth as fair, war erupted. The ones who had survived through the harsh hardships of life had helped create Japan's history, either through written or oral stories. So, generation to generation, these events were passed down to remind the new and old, even if they were myths or legends and not actual facts.

However, with all the stories that have been carried through time, there was always one that stood out.

Wait- you _never_ heard of it? Well, it must be your lucky day.

Though the legend possesses many titles, the _Nippon no Kiiroi Senko _was a well heard one. Now, this story talks about a man who became the most powerful and feared samurai in Japan. He, too, went through similar hardships one had to experience during the Edo period; war, politics, and tragedy. But, it's what he gains from the cons of life which makes him the greatest bushi in his lifetime. He gains strength, enough to win back what he lost and to achieve even more than he would have expected.

This is the story of Namikaze Minato.

And the tale starts to take place around the time he had reached the age twelve, right after his genpuku ceremony in the early spring. It was ironic, if you were to think about it. For that when he had presented himself to the Kami to become a man, he had no idea what they had in store for him and was unaware of the path they had placed him on, only to force the boy to walk the unbeaten trail before him...

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short, but of course, it's a prologue. They are to only capture your attention and see if you are willing to embark on this journey from the beginning to the end. Also, chapter one will be posted up tomorrow if I get a good enough of reviews or story alerts. I don't want to continue the story if no one is reading it. Any questions or comments or even critiques, feel free to ask or message me through that little button down below.

Enjoy.

Toni Boloni


	2. Chapter One

***Author note at end.**

****Naruto and its characters do not belong to me, however the story idea itself does.**

**Chapter One **

**Setting: **Kanto Region, Japan

Suddenly a late spring night had fallen ill silent. The whispering winds died out and the once dancing stars in the heavens above completely stopped with their playfulness, foreshadowing the terror to come in darkness. Pale and bright, the moon had shone its way across the rice patty fields that belong to a powerful daimyo(1) that had ruled for several generations. Skills honed through discipline and vigorous training, all who reside amongst the shared lands feared for their own lives when they could not pay their taxes or even look the Yamagata descendents in the eye.

All, but _one_.

Had not the moonlight peeked through the tattered shouji screens and revealed the gruesome scene of the once powerful family of samurais, the stars would have continued their beloved shining. Evidently, the daimyo had been hastily cut down and gutted in the dark, their swift end making a joke out of their dedicated years under their tutelage over the lands. The blood from the dead painted and splattered all around the walls like a masterpiece, and organs from the disemboweled litter the floors along with their red cruor. There were even fingers on the wooden ground that were sliced clean off the innocent children from their fruitless attempts of protection against the cold steel swung mercilessly down on them.

Despite the lurid and bereaved sight that would have one lurch over to empty their stomach, a pair of lips had twisted into a mad smile as a man exited out a ripped screen. His blade, dripping with the blood which belong to the very people whom lay dead and in pieces, shined joyfully under the heavens. The grin grew as the man whipped his sword behind him to have the blood fly off to clear the sword, and if one had looked hard enough, marked on the steel bear an insignia similar to an old hierarchy that ruled years ago.

He returns the sword back into the sheath attached to his hip, and looked up into the sky, the moon's spotlight on him. Then he took a bow, brown orbs narrowing into slits as a soothing voice spoke out loud, his smile never leaving.

"The stage has finally been set, my friends." He straightens himself with tilting his head, burning his intense stare in the celestial orb and stars.

"And I believe my audience wants an _encore_."

* * *

><p><strong>Setting: <strong>Kansai Region, Japan

It was hot, busy, and crowded at the markets of Osaka in the now early summer season. Escaping from the clutches of winter, farmers and merchants could grow and vender the bountiful harvests for their own profit. Winter was not much of a threat to the southern region, but due to the warm climate, the production had nearly doubled. In addition to the agriculture, the good weather welcomed travelers around to set up shops for selling off their mountains of food and items in the busy center of the city, an opportunity one wouldn't pass up.

Everyone from all around the region had come the very day to buy the fresh imports. But, not everyone could afford the simplest of meals such as onigiri(2) or dango(2). Ones such as a red head young girl and a blond headed young boy who are happening to be running for their lives after being caught red handed in an attempt to snag a quick snack. They were currently bumping through the throng of buyers and merchants, causing more trouble than intending to.

"Get back here, you little** thieves**!" roared a shopkeeper who swung steel dangerously in the air. He looked red in the face, either from the yelling or heat – or both. "I _said_ get back here!"

"Phfft... Yeah right!" countered the accused, a bark of laugh following after. "Why would I go towards the crazy man who wields a knife at me? Baka(3)!"

"Uh, Kushina-chan," another voiced chirped in. "I don't believe insulting the man would be helping out our cause..." the blond counterpart finished as he ran next to the unruly girl, a nervous smile etched on his lips due to the predicament they were currently in... Thanks to Kushina.

The girl Kushina simply snorted back. "Like he's going to help us out."

"I didn't mean- "

"_Lookout_!"

Cut off mid sentence, he felt a hand press down on his shoulder, the push having the boy to bend his back as they approached oncoming wagons of food and merchandise. He and the girl skidded on their knees, and if it were not for the mid-calf length kimonos they were garbed in, they would have scrape themselves. They both immediately scrambled to their feet from such an endeavor, having no time to dust off their clothes. Howbeit the clumsy regain, that little obstacle had the large man crash right into the moving displays of rice, knocking himself and everything over. The two smiled and took the chance to dash to an alley between buildings and shops, but not without Kushina giving her signature mock of sticking her tongue out and pulling under her eyelid with a 'neh' friend had to drag her by her collar away from the site, his reason not wanting to enrage the already angered man more, if possible.

They scurried through more bustling streets before they finally marked a safe spot behind a pottery shop, simultaneously both hunching over while taking deep breaths. His lungs burned at the oxygen until it relished into a pleasant relief, and using the back of his hand, he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. When the blond pushed away his bangs he noticed the dust on his clothing, a huff escaping his panting lips. He then started to pat away his dirty clothing with puffs of dust in the air, but in the end, their escape left behind dark skid markings. His mother is not going to be happy about about him ruining his new kimono.

"Phew, that was a close one - right, Minato?" Her intrepid tone caused his head to lift up at the redhead, his blue eyes spotting the two rice balls in her hands.

At least all that running wasn't for nothing.

"Here."

Minato politely thanked her as he received his portion and took a small bite, his table manners coming into play. Kushina, on the other hand, took a huge chomp and chewed with her mouth full. He couldn't blame her for the lack of food etiquette. This was her first meal starting today while Minato already ate his two meals at the Dojo with his parents. Kushina was originally born from a foreign island, hence her odd hair color, and when her mother moved to Japan, she shortly died after from a disease which made the daughter an orphan. This had made her low in social rankings and that information gave the villagers the right to call her an eta(4), but really no one has the authority to name someone such a derogatory word - or should be treated as one. Minato believes a rice ball or two wouldn't hurt the large merchants' pockets by the amount he had already sold, but he obviously begs to differ when Kushina had failed in being quiet or discreet when grabbing a few.

In his thoughts, his friend of two years had her hand flash in front of the zoned out boy, snapping him back to reality as her repeated words finally sunk into Minato. "Are you going to finish that?"

He titled his head quizzically. "Finish what?" Her flat eyed response at his barely touched rice ball gave him the answer, causing him to scratch the back of his head shyly. "Oh, you can have the rest." The snack didn't even last a second against the ravenous appetite owned by the redhead.

"You know... By the time I hit sixteen, all the merchants and keepers will eventually know my face and ban me from their shops..." he pointed out, arms crossed his chest.

Initially, Kushina laughed. "Then we can be partners in crime!" She slung an arm around his neck, pulling him in close to whisper, her hand up to her mouth and all. "I'll give you twenty percent of our profits."

"Twenty?" he played along, pouting back. "I believe my smarts do deserve at least fifty."

"But I have all the brawn!" Kushina gloated, demonstrating her inhuman strength by shoving him on the ground with no effort.

Minato landed with a thud on his butt, brows furrowing with a grin. "Wait till I get older. Physically, men are stronger than woman. That's facts."

"Facts shmacks," her own vocabulary spoke out, her hands on her hips. "I'll be the greatest samurai that ever lived. And the strongest, ya know!"

"I thought we were thieves?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "No, Ronin(5)! Following nobody's rules! We have our own codes to live by!"

"Such as...?" Minato asked while he stood back on up on his feet again and patting his rump, curiosity brimming on his features. He wonders on how far she thought out this new imaginary dream and lucky for her, it kept him from scolding her for the unneeded rough housing.

He waited for a minute, watching her rub her chin thoughtfully with her dirty hand, the boy was ready to claim she was blabbing out one of her crazy ideas until she swiftly jabbed a finger at the tip of his nose.

"Watch each others backs!" she yelled with much exigency. "Its no partnership if one gets killed! So you watch my back and I'll watch yours." Then she removed her finger, Minato wiggles his nose before she jabbed him just as hard this time into his chest. "I can trust you, right?"

Slightly taken back by such a capricious question, he blinked more than necessary until she raised a brow back. Whether she asked for the truth or not, he gave a reticent nod, and by her smile afterwards, he believes she was content with his answer. Hands on her hips, she turned on her heels and began to return to the more busier section before stopping in her tracks, probably because he was a sitting duck or something similar to that.

She turned back at Minato, her brows again raised. "Aren't you coming?"

"Huh?" She gave him a deadpan look, her hands still resting on her hips.

"I'm still hungry!" she said, arms raised high, exaggerating the scene dramatically. And on cue, her stomach had given the needed evidence to prove her words. "See! Starving over here!" Though she meant it as a joke, Minato had the idea she wasn't lying. And regardless of him accompanying her or not, the redhead would go off to steal another meal. Minato's lips formed a grim line about her having to do such tedious risks for something as simple as food, however not much could be done. Neither possesses money due to their ages.

"Fine. But, instead of your idea of just stomping up, practically announcing yourself, we do it my way."

Her coy grin grew at his words. "Whatever helps you help feed my tummy!"

In agreement, Minato leads her back to the more crowded market streets, his blue eyes searching for an easier target. There were stands and carts lined up symmetrically, their cooked or raw food and merchandise on display for the passersby and potential customers. All of the owners were male with an occasional wife or daughter helping out with the purchases. Unfortunately, his first idea he concocted up about using his charms his mother passed down to him was tossed aside. And Kushina was no help because of her squalid appearance. The moment they would look at her, they'll know she was begging for free food - no offense to the girl.

Then, immediately, the clever boy devised another plan when staring through a throng of people at a rice stand.

"Minato..." she began to whine, her hand rubbing her empty stomach. She was quickly hushed by the one she called, a pout pursing her lips. "But-"

"Kushina." He looked at her seriously, making the girl think she was about to be scolded for impatience. "Can you be loud?" The Uzumaki child then puffed her cheeks at the question as if it insulted her. "I mean, really loud. Loud enough to distract that man long enough so I can grab a bag?"

She groaned this time. "I don't want rice. I want-"

"I know, I know, but think about it. That bag will last you a couple days rather than a small snack filling you for a few hours. And I'll teach you how to boil it. My mom shows me when she makes dinner." He waited for her okay, and when she crossed her arms with a hip jutted out, he took her stance as an unhappy 'okay' – but it was an approval nonetheless.

Once settled, he and the girl made their way over to the other side before dispersing from each other. Minato casually strolled near the stand, his own eyes watching the largest seller suspiciously follow his every move. If it were not for the silk garbs worn on his body, the blond was sure enough the man would have shooed him away by then.

"Can I help you, young sir?"

His blue orbs, innocent and wide, gazed up at the merchant. "Yes please. I was wondering how much a masu(6) cost." Pleased by his question, the salesman grinned at the boy and pointed down at one of the smaller weaved bags. "Yes. That size."

The man chuckled. "Well, it's usually worth forty-five Mon(7) but for you..." he drawled, tapping his thin beard. "I can drop it down to forty-three." Minato played along with the older male, pretending to reach for money through his sleeve and when he didn't find any, he raised his hands empty.

"I guess I forgot to get the money from my mother. I'll-"

_Thump. _

Knocked over to the ground on his side, his partner in crime interrupted him. "I demand you to give me free food!" she literally yelled at the shopkeeper. Minato resisted to face palm himself at her so called commotion. She could have thought of something more complex than going straight to the point.

"Hah! Give out free rice? To an _eta_ like you? You got to be joking." The man could barely stifle his laugh when looking down at the dirty girl who was glaring right back up at him. "How about you run along and- _HEY!_" Before Minato could register what had happened, Kushina had already bolted away with a bag about half her size.

That wasn't the plan!_ He_ was supposed to steal the rice while she argued with the merchant.

"Kushinaaaaa..." he groaned, running a hand through his sun-kissed locks. About to run after her, the man had beaten Minato to it and chased down the girl for his goods, leaving his stand empty. Then it clicked. Looking up at the unattended merchandise, the young male puts two and two together – that was her distraction, with a little Kushina throw in there. He guesses she wanted to try and get more than they planned for. She could have warned the Namikaze child...

Anyway, he had stood back up, grabbed a decent size bag before anyone could see him make off with the hefty amount of rice while their attention was set about the chase. Weaving through the horde, he made it to the end of the market streets and onto a more secluded dirt trail following down the rice patty fields ahead of him. He slowed his run to a walk as he grew tired from the large bag. It was slightly smaller than what Kushina had taken, but he lacked the never-ending stamina she possessed. Finally reaching the designated area near a small river, he dropped the food and himself on the grass, the boy flopping onto his back. It didn't take long for her to rendezvous to the same spot, but her empty handed return surprised him.

"What happen to the bag you had?" he inquired.

"I dropped it way back in the streets. I just used it to lure the big man away so you could have time to get your bag." She sat right next to him, looking down at him with a big grin. "You should have seen his face when I dropped it all over. He was crying over spilled rice! Ahaha!"

Minato dragged a hand across his face. "All you needed to do was yell at the man. Not create more trouble for yourself."

"He deserved it for calling me that..."

He titled his head curiously up, understanding she was referring to the comment given earlier by the salesman. "I thought you said you were use to the name calling?"

Kushina crossed her arms silently in response and looked away, giving him the idea she was upset about it anyway. He decided to change the topic. "Well, let's get this to your place so I can teach you how to cook it."

Giving a small nod, they both got up and carried the woven bag together in her little hut not far from the river.

He didn't know it was going to take longer than they needed for Kushina to properly boil rice or else he would have suggested to teach the tomboy the next day. Sunset had fallen much quicker than he had intended, the rosy pinks and angry orange sky blendings indicating how late it was. Minato doesn't have a curfew, but it was disrespectful for one's son to return after the sun had fully disappeared behind the horizon.

And although he was tired from all the running around during the day, he still had the little energy left over to sprint the whole way back to his family Dojo. The large estate starts to come into view and the wave shaped insignia of their daimyo became clearer as Minato drew closer.

The Namikaze hasn't been around as long as the neighboring Dojos in the lands, but their hard work and respect towards the classes had brought them to where they were now. Even though gossip goes around about how they break long lived traditions such as allowing a marriage between a low class woman with a high ranking shougnate samurai, many pay their respects by paying their taxes on time and ignoring the rumors.

Minato dashes through the open gate and nearly forgot to acknowledge the guards station outside the home, waving to them as he passed by. His sandals crunched the gravel beneath his feet while he made his way up to the front screen of the Namikaze residence and taking a deep breath, Minato pulled the screen. Sliding it open and kicking off his footwear before placing them right next to his mother, he noted that his father sandals weren't anywhere to be seen and came to the conclusion he was out working for the night. Minato, ready to dash to the baths, had stopped completely in his tracks when a familiar voice called.

"Minato.. Is that you?" a gentle tone echoed through the hall, footsteps coherent through the home. His mother immediately appeared around the one open screen that connected the hall to the kitchen, the long blond hair falling off her shoulders as she tighten the stash around her hips to her nightgown. Despite her sleep garbs, Minato was awed by her immense beauty – hip length, gold locks and heaven blue pools that accommodated well with her oval shaped face – he thought he'd be used to it by now, instead, he couldn't help but stare.

The Namikaze mom gently walked over to her son when confirming it was him, noticing his gaze that made her smile until worry came over her features again."What took you so long to get home? You know that I don't like – _Oh_, what happen to your clothes?" She knelt close him, taking the silk fabric between her fingers to examine the impurities.

"Umm.." The second he spoke, her own blue crystals gaze up at him concern and puzzled, making him gulp. "I fell a couple of times in the market," he half lied. Of course he's going to leave out the part he helped a peasant steal food which resulted in him stumble all over the place. His mom wouldn't appreciate him breaking the law which resulted him to return home late.

"You must have lost track of time while being there, huh?" Minato nodded at her words, waiting for her to talk again. "Well, you're not hurt so there's no harm done besides your clothes. And they'll be easy to clean out," she smiled before running her elegant hands through his hair. "But a bath will do you good. Why don't you wash up while I finish up dinner, okay?"

Along with another shake of his head and a kiss from his mother on a temple, Minato went to the end of the hallway and entered back outside, closing the screen behind him. Night had finally made it over the lands and thankfully, the servants lit the lanterns that hung on the bottom shingles from the roof or Minato would have tripped off the deck onto his face like last time. Though the bath house was located a few feet away, a servant had followed him to it and asked him if he needed assistance. Obviously, the boy answered no and went inside himself.

Now, the Namikaze Dojo resides near a dormant volcano, however the heat beneath the earth had blessed the daimyo and some of their neighbors with hot springs. They did not have to collect or dig for water and warm it themselves for it already has been done with the land.

Minato smiled at the fact, and undressed to enter the springs with much delight, the grime and sweat from the day's activities being cleansed of his body. Then his blue eyes gazed at the steam around him before he rested his blond head against a rock to peer up at the starry sky, all thoughts melting away. Being infatuated with stars when younger, his mother asked for their bath house to possess no ceiling so she could watch them dance and shine brightly while she relaxed. Minato believed he was just like his mother because he too could not resist the shimmering view above him.

Without realizing, Minato began to doze off until a muffled call for his name woke him up.

"Minato?" it called again behind the screen, the lights illuminating a feminine outline. "You alright, sir?"

"Yeah," yawned back the child when he stretched his arms. "I almost fell sleep."

The female servant giggled back in return. "Well, your clothes are right near the lamp. You might want to hurry out soon since your mother's cooking is almost done." Her shadow soon disappeared, leaving outside the screen a pile which he could make out as his robe for the night.

Re-entering through the shouji screens fully clothed in a sleep kimono, Minato return to the large kitchen and watch his mother [and some female servants] smile. He need not to be told and went to the table in the next room, eyes gazing at the two plates set in the middle on each side. He settled himself on the one nearest with tucked legs under his butt. A few minutes later, his mother and others helped bring out the rice and fish.

His mother took her seat, but before she could eat, an older woman that does the laundry enter. "Miyomi-san. Do you want me to mend his clothing?" She happen to pull out the very kimono Minato wore earlier, her finger poking through the new hole they both happen to miss seeing.

Miyomi laughed at the sight. "Everyone must have been fighting at the shops, huh?" She used a hand shortly after to stifle her chuckles, then waved nonchalantly back. "If you don't have time, just place them near the office. I'll tend to it when I can." The old servant nodded before leaving the mom and son to their meal.

Minato was starving at the sight of the grilled salmon, his watering mouth almost overflowing out. Taking his chopsticks, he immediately dives at the meat, however a small sound like clearing a throat interrupted his movements. He looked up and saw his mother's hands flat against each other. An embarrassed blush reddens his cheeks as he mentally smack himself in his manners. Once they finished their prayer, and with a sincere curve on her pink lips, Minato took the biggest piece of the fish and chewed on the salty, yet delicious meat. The skin was crispy and perfect, his mother's cooking never failing to make his taste buds dance.

"Tomorrow we are going to be accompanying the Sagara to the theater," she announced once she swallowed. "I'm sure Mikoto will be glad to see a familiar face." Minato only gave a cheeky grin back before he continued eating, grabbing more, this time rice. "You're just like your father, Minato – eat first, talk later," chuckled Miyomi as she went on, sighing at the thought of her husband. "Ah, Kojima won't be happy that he missed out on his favorite."

"Who said I was going to miss out on a delicious dinner like this?" the said announced, a similar cheeked smile appearing on his features as his auburn head peeked through the screen. Both Minato and his mom jumped in their seats, their reactions being rewarded with a bellow of laughs.

Miyomi huffed, a flush bearing on her face. "Kojima! You nearly gave us both a heart attack!" Her voice was stern, however knowing her since birth, Minato saw through the facade she held up when Kojima tried to apologize through a kiss on the temple. The boy was even observant enough to catch her lip to quirk upward at the action.

She eventually melted into his embrace, a defeated sigh leaving her. "Do you love me again?" he joked when he rested his chin on her bare shoulder [because he pushed it down himself].

"Yes, yes. Now behave yourself in front of your son." It was a whisper, and even though it was very low, Minato still caught her words, and being twelve, he knew what she meant. The red hue wasn't missed by his father who grinned a coy smirk back. "And go take a bath. You smell," she simply stated, playing hard to get.

Kojima still kept that smile. "Only if you _join_ me."

"I guess you're going to reek for the rest of your life then." Minato barely covered up his chuckle when his father whined pathetically as his mother got out of his hold and gesture her son to follow. "Come, Minato. You get to sleep with your mom tonight." Another whine came out.

"Okay, okay! I'll go bathe by myself!" With that, his father fell for the fake threat and exited the room.

As they followed, Minato nervously spoke up. "Can I still sleep with you and Tou-chan?" he asked while he tugged on his sleeve anxiously when they let the workers clean up the dinner as they left to the bedrooms. He hasn't slept with them in a while, and thinking he may be too old too anymore, he feared rejection.

But, when Miyomi tilted her head slightly towards him, her lips played a small curve and he got his answer. She took her hand from his back and wrapped it around to his shoulder, pushing him closer to her body as they both venture down to his parents bedroom for the night.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Three months later and I finally update with chapter one. Man, am I starting out just peachy?

Sorry for anyone who were waiting for this. Many things happen during the three month course. From getting a second job to car crashes, I think God did not want me to get this up. I'm fine, if anyone cares! :D

Anyways, this chapter may be uneventful because I was trying to give out information and customs of the time period. I wanted to make sure anyone who was not familiar with the Edo period, I helped out with explaining some things. Also, character originally sucks and took me forever to think of how they would react with one another after two years of being friends. Of course you'll get to know how they met and all throughout the story. ;)

Hope you enjoyed~

- Toni Boloni

**P.S.** I have a tumblr account to help give out ideas about characters and the time period of the story. Go check it out! (remove the spaces) nippon-no- kiiroi-senko .tumblr. com

**Key Terms:**

daimyo(1) – generic term referring to powerful territorial lords in pre-modern Japan who ruled land holdings (usually ones subordinate to shogun were most powerful feudal rulers).

onigiri(2) or dango(2) – Japanese snacks aka rice balls or meat buns.

Baka(3) – a word [or insult] in Japanese that means stupid, idiot, etc.

Eta(4) – a derogatory term; literally means "an abundance of filth/defilement."

Ronin(5) - or _rounin _was a Bushi(samurai) with no lord or master during the feudal period (1185–1868) of Japan; I don't if I am right, but I heard usually when becoming masterless, they are suppose to commit seppaku (suicide).

masu(6) - originally a square wooden box used to measure rice in Japan during the feudal period; it is enough to feed a person for one day.

Mon(7) - a round bronze coin with a squared hole in the middle; here's an idea of how much Mon is worth: 4000 mon = 16 shu = 4 bu = 1 ryo.


End file.
